Out of Continues
by SiFi270
Summary: Yuki becomes incredibly frustrated with a particularly unfair video game. Mikuru decides to give it a try, and the result surprises both of them.


As a humanoid interface, there was practically nothing Yuki Nagato couldn't do. She could rewrite the fabric of reality just by muttering under her breath, and even if she did have limits, she'd found a way to break past them before, and could probably find another way if she wanted to.

This only made it all the more frustrating when the computer monitor mocked her with yet another screen reading "GAME OVER."

Meanwhile, her girlfriend Mikuru Asahina was reading a book in the next room, but she was also having considerable difficulty with this task due to the distracting noises she was hearing. Although it took quite a lot to make her lose her patience, she was getting just as tired of the "you are dead" jingle as Yuki was, and the frantic sound of the keys on the keyboard was also getting rather repetitive.

As she began to pay more attention to the game, Mikuru began to notice that the level's music seemed to last roughly the same amount of time before each death, and the same sound effects could be heard just before it happened. From this, Mikuru concluded that Yuki was dying at the same point each time, which allowed her to sympathize even more with Yuki's frustration.

When she got more curious, Mikuru peeked through the doorway to see exactly what game she was playing. It reminded her of a game she'd once heard referred to as a "Cute 'em Up". While the visuals were appealing to her, she could tell at the time how difficult it was just by watching, and never really tried it for herself. With what little knowledge she had, she assumed the two games were part of the same subgenre, and was rather astounded to see that even Yuki had trouble with them.

Yuki's body shook slightly as she watched her ship fall to the bottom of the screen. "...Bear testicles."

Mikuru gasped quietly and hastily returned to the room she was in. Yuki only used such language when she was _really_ annoyed, and hearing it from her typically meant "I'd like to be alone for a few minutes".

But even though she was no longer watching, Mikuru found herself too engrossed in what was now happening to return to her book. She continued to listen, until finally she heard what must have been the closest Yuki had ever come to screaming. Seconds later, she stormed through the room, choosing a book at random from the bookcase as she passed by.

As soon as Yuki closed the door behind her, Mikuru soon returned to the room she had just been in, and was greeted by a screen stating in no uncertain terms that the player had run out of continues. With a small sigh, she walked over to turn off the machine, but by the time she'd gotten close enough to do so, she'd gotten curious. After a moment of consideration, she sat down and rested her hands on the keyboard, returning to the title screen and starting a new game.

Initially, Mikuru wasted all of her continues just learning how to play the game. But on her second try, she knew what she was doing, and began to make steady progress. She still died every now and then, but more often than not, this was shortly after she'd reached a checkpoint. Her biggest obstacle tended to be the bosses, which often had unreasonably small hitboxes and attacks which required trial and error to dodge, although the terminology typically used to address those flaws didn't occur to a casual player like her.

One boss, however, was comically easy, even for her. It simply remained in one spot and allowed the player to shoot it, and it didn't even have any particular weak spot. She dispatched it in mere seconds, and then the game did something she wasn't at all expecting.

It ended.

She then watched a brief cutscene of the ship landing and then opening to reveal a beefy space marine in the cockpit. After a brief pause, he removed his helmet and looked directly at the camera, giving a smile and a thumbs-up. The scene froze there, with the word "CONGARTULATIONS" fading onto the screen.

Mikuru wasn't sure how long she stared incredulously at that screen for, but eventually, a significantly calmer Yuki walked into the room, freezing in response to the same sight that had left Mikuru so surprised.

"...What is this?"

Mikuru started slightly before turning towards her. "I think it's the ending."

Yuki tilted her head. "The ending?"

"Of the game you were playing," Mikuru said.

Yuki leaned towards the screen, seemingly analyzing every pixel. "...I see." Without another word, she turned and left the room.

Later that day, when the two were at the dinner table, Yuki reluctantly continued the discussion.

"So you played the game to completion," she said.

Mikuru nodded. "I wasn't expecting to, but…"

"Did you use the code?" Yuki said.

"The code?"

"The code that gives you thirty lives," Yuki said. "Few can make any meaningful progress without using it."

"Are… are you one of those few?" Mikuru said.

Yuki didn't answer.

Mikuru tried to change the subject. "I didn't know there was a code. If I did, I might have been able to…" Minute changes in Yuki's facial expression told her it would be best if she stopped there. "...Are you okay, Yuki?"

"I am not," she said honestly. "But I cannot identify a reason for this. Even though you you have done nothing wrong, knowingly or otherwise, it feels as though there is a voice in my head insisting that I be upset with you."

Mikuru hummed thoughtfully. "It sounds like you're jealous of me for doing something you couldn't."

Yuki's eyes widened, although even if others were observing the conversation, very few would have noticed. "...I see."

"I'd understand completely if you were jealous," Mikuru said. "It's a perfectly normal reaction for humans."

Yuki smiled inwardly. "I see. In that case, I am proud to say that I am absolutely furious with you. In fact… I would even go so far as to insist that you must be… punished, somehow."

Recognizing the "I would be smiling if I was able" expression, Mikuru smiled back. "Oh, my. What kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

"We shall see," Yuki said ominously.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first story to be inspired by the OTP prompts blog. It might even be the last. Who can say?


End file.
